1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of body supporting devices such as neck rests and the like in general, and in particular to a variable volume body support device for necks and elbows.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,497; 3,220,770; 3,604,026; 4,967,429; and 5,538,323, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse dual pillow head and or neck rest arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical approach to allow the user to selectively redistribute the contents of the cushion elements to customize the relative density or firmness of that portion of the body support device that their body rests upon.
As most travelers are all too well aware, all of the commercially available head and/or neck rests have their own unique texture and firmness so that a process of trial and error is required by the consumer to determine which particular headrest or the like has a suitable firmness that appeals to that individual purchaser.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of body support device whose unique construction allows the filler material to be redistributed within the interior of the body support device to customize the firmness and/or weight distribution therein, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.